Soap Episode 2 of a lost season
by laylaorentea1985
Summary: For those of you who loved the first episode, here is the second. See what happens to our favorite characters...


Episode 2:

Announcer: On the last episode of Soap, Mary got into a car accident and was in a coma for a while, when she got out of it, Burt and the doctor told her that the cops said that she had a choice between rehab or jail time. Jessica got home from the revolution, but is not in good spirits about El Puerco being dead. Danny and Annie did not get shot because Chester had bad aim and is going to spend some time in the asylum. Now that the Major's time has run its course, Jessica and Mary's depression is going to last for a long time.

Feel like a dope? You won't after you watch SOAP!

Scotty's Room:

:Mary is rocking the baby to sleep and Burt comes into the room:

Burt: Hey Mare.

Mary: Burt.

Burt: It's kind of late, so do you think that you could, you know put the baby down?

Mary: What time is it?

Burt: Eleven o'clock.

Mary: Of course :puts the baby in his crib: I can't go away Burt. Don't let them take me away :cries into his shirt: I have to be with my baby. He needs his mother.

Burt: Mare, it won't be so bad. I promise.

Mary: Oh God! I promise I won't drink again, I promise. Just talk to somebody and tell them that you have a baby at home and…:breaks down into tears:

Burt: Ssshh. Just calm down.

Mary: But he is my son! What will he think when people talk?

Burt: He won't think because he won't know. I'll make sure of that.

:Scotty starts to levitate and Mary sees him floating upwards, but Burt does not see him;

Mary: Oh my God:Faints:

Burt: Mary!

:Scotty goes back into his crib and Burt never knows:

Burt: Oh Mary :picks her up and takes her out of the bedroom:

Rehab:

:Burt and Mary walk slowly into the building:

Mary: It seems like a nice place. A lot of nice people.

Burt: Yeah.

Mary:Clings onto Burt: Don't leave me here!

:Geraldine goes over to Mary and Burt:

Geraldine: Hi and Welcome to Dunn River's Rehab. I am Geraldine, I'll be your counselor. You must be Mary Campbell, right?

Burt: What is this? Camp?

Mary: Burt! Yes, I am Mary. Now I am gone :starts to leave, but Burt stops her:

Burt: Mary, now come on.

Mary: Fine, I'll play along.

Geraldine: We carry our own luggage here. This is not the Hyatt.

Burt: I did not think it was.

Geraldine: Here, I will take you to your room :leads Mary and Burt to Mary's room:

The Dorm Room:

:Geraldine and the Campbells go into the room:

Geraldine: Here we are.

Mary: It's look nice.

Burt: May I have a moment alone with my wife?

Geraldine: Sure, but Mary remember that there is a mandatory lecture at five tonight and dinner is at six. Don't be late :leaves the room:

Mary: I want to go home, Burt. I promise that I will never drink again.

Burt: I know.

Mary: I want to go home Burt.

Burt: You need to stay here.

Mary: I want to... :cries:

Burt: Awe, Mare :hugs her: toots, it'll be fine.

Mary: Burt.

Burt: I uh better get going now. I'll be back tomorrow with the baby. :Kisses Mary: Bye toots :leaves:

:Mary sits on the bed and continues crying. Beth enters and looks at her:

Beth: first timer.

Corrine's room:

:Corrine is getting ready to go downstairs to breakfast and there is a knock at the door. She answers it and it is Jessica:

Jessica: Hey Corrine.

Corrine: Hi ma.

Jessica: It is so good to see you again.

Corrine: Ma, I have been here a week.

Jessica: The real reason I came up here was to talk to you.

Corrine: What about?

Jessica: A lot of stuff has happened since you went away.

Corrine: I know about you and daddy splitting and you and El and Daddy and Annie and Daddy and Annie splitting and Aunt Mary.

Jessica: Aunt Mary?

Corrine: You know, with her and daddy.

Jessica: Oh yes. That thing. We made up. How do you know?

Corrine: Billy told me. I also know that she is in rehab now :sits on her bed and Jessica sits next to her:

Jessica: Aunt Mary was really depressed when all of this mess came into the open. She became lonesome and a drunk. She is so messed up now that she thinks the baby can fly :laughs:

Corrine: She also thought that the baby was going to be an alien, right?

Jessica: Those crazy hormones: laughs: Of course, Burt claimed that he was on a spaceship.

Corrine: Ma, a lot has happened to me too.

Jessica: What's that dear?

Corrine: I am over Dutch and I decided to move back home.

Jessica: Oh good for you.

Corrine: Besides, I'm poor now. I can't afford the rent.

Campbell House:

:Burt is sitting at the kitchen table pondering about his life and why Mary is gone. Maggie comes in and sees him:

Maggie: Burt, are you okay?

Burt: Hey Mag.

Maggie: Mind if I join you?

Burt: Sure.

:Maggie sits down:

Maggie: What's up?

Burt: Mary. What am I going to do without her? I mean, she runs the household and makes sure that everybody and everything is running as it should, but now she is gone.

Maggie: She'll be back.

Burt: I know she will, but what about afterwards, huh? What if she changes?

Maggie: At least you know that she will come back. What about Jodie?

Burt: I don't know.

Maggie: I know that he is here physically, believe me, I do, but mentally, he still thinks that he is Julius.

Burt: I know.

Maggie: I miss him too, Burt.

Burt: So do I.

Maggie: I know that Mary will come back, but will Jodie?

Rehab:  
:Jessica visits Mary:

Mary: Oh Jess! I missed you! Look:Gives her a macaroni necklace: I made you a macaroni necklace :pulls Jessica closer to her: get me out of here!

Jessica: Mary:Pushes her away: I am not going to help you break out again! Last time that counselor of yours made me clean the bathrooms and threaten to call the cops if I do it again.

Mary: Oh Jess! I could die in here!

Jessica: Don't be silly. Nobody dies here. They get better.

:Danny and Annie come in with a cake:

Danny: Hey mom. Annie made you that cake you wanted. Why did you want a file in it?

Jessica: Mary! Really!

Mary: I wanted the file to do my nails. They do not let you shave your legs or file your nails in this place. I feel like I am at a retreat.

Danny: That's not what you told me, mom.

Mary: Danny!

:Chuck and Bob enter:

Bob: How are you Bloody Mary?

Mary: Fine. I've got presents for you all. Chuck, I made you a wooden hand, Annie, a Popsicle stick purse, Danny, a birdhouse, and Bob, for you, a little wooden doll. Now get me out of here!

Jessica: Mary!

Mary: Sorry. I am working on a mobile for Scotty's crib and I don't know what I am going to make for Burt. Where is he?

Danny: He is parking the car with the baby.

Mary: Oh, okay.

Annie: You could make him a star.

Mary: He already has one. Besides, that's what I made for Jodie since he still think that he is Jewish.

Danny: Really? Where?

:Jodie, Wendy, and Maggie enter:

Jodie: So this is where the rockette is living, no?

Maggie: Yes.

Jodie: Not too shabby, but there are too many bums! They keep asking me for cigarettes and wine!

Mary: Oh Jodie:Hugs him: Get me out of here!

Jessica: Julius, Mary has a present for you.

Jodie: Ah! A redhead! I like redheads!

Jessica: Julius!

Mary: Here you go :gives him the star:

Jodie: What are you? A girl scout?

Mary: Maggie, I made you some earrings :gives them to Maggie:

Maggie: Thanks Mary :puts the earrings in her purse: Wendy's here to see you.

Wendy: Hi.

Mary: Oh Wendy:Hugs her: My Wendy! Tell them to get grandma out of here and I'll get you a new toy.

Maggie: Mary!

:Burt enters with Scotty:

Burt: Hey Mare! Scotty's here! Sorry we're late. We could not find a spot.

Mary: Give me that baby:Holds him: Mommy misses you! Yes she does! Yes she does!

Burt: You are looking better.

Mary: Better enough to get out?

Burt: No not exactly. You have a few more weeks.

Mary: Get me out of here!

Burt: Mary, it's not that bad.

Geraldine: Okay, visiting hours are over.

Burt: I just got here. You have lousy parking service you know that!

Geraldine: Those are the rules.

Mary: No! They can't go now! This is my son! He is only a baby! I did not get to spend any time with him!

Geraldine: I'm sorry Mary, but those are the rules. Now say goodbye to your guests and get ready for tonight's lecture :goes up to Danny: I need to inspect that cake sir :leaves them:

Jodie: Bye lady to Maggie Oyez, these bums are pushy! Well, it's almost bedtime anyways.

Maggie: Goodbye Mary :Leaves with Jodie and Wendy:

Jessica: I'll see you next week.

Danny: Bye ma.

Annie: Bye Mary.

Bob: I'll see you later.

Chuck: Goodbye.

:Danny, Annie, Jessica, Chuck, and Bob leave:

Burt: Mary :motions for the baby:

Mary: Right :hands Burt the baby: Bye Scotty.

Burt: See you later, toots :kisses her and leaves:

:Mary looks distraught and Beth looks at her:

Beth: Family woman.

Jessica's room:

:Jessica is brushing her hair and Chester knocks on her door. Jessica gets up and answers it:

Jessica: Chester.

Chester: Jess, I have something to tell you. They are going to put me away :cries: I don't want to go away:Squeezes Jessica as he cries:

Jessica: Chester:Pushes Chester off her: You are going to go get better, just like Mary is.

Chester: Jess, I messed it up between us.

Jessica: Yes you did.

Chester: Jess, don't let them take me away:sobs: Don't let them take me away! I'll be good, I promise!

Jessica: Chester, you need to get better.

Chester: All right Jess, just for you. I'll get help.

Jessica: I know.

Chester: I guess I'll go sleep on the couch. Danny and Annie kicked me out of the pool house.

Jessica: See you in the morning, Chester.

Chester: Goodnight Jess :leaves the room:

Rehab:

:Mary is in group therapy:

Geraldine: All right people, now lets talk about how we want to improve our lifestyles. We'll start with Joanne.

Joanne: I want to have custody of my kids again. If it were not for alcohol, I would be with my daughters now.

Geraldine: Good, now Anne?

Anne: I would like to be able to hold a job and not embarrass my husband anymore.

Geraldine: Good, good. Mary?

Mary: My life is perfect.

Geraldine: Then why are you here?

Mary: Just because I got depressed once and drove into a building. My husband and children claim that I am an alcoholic.

Geraldine: How so?

Mary: I was lonesome. My husband was never home, the boys were never home, and my sister and I were not speaking to each other. Now my husband is home, my boys are home, and my sister and I are talking.

Geraldine: Really?

Mary: Yes, everything is fine.

Geraldine: Mary, what about the drinking?

Mary: I was depressed! I did not know what to do!

Geraldine: How did you cope with depression in the past?

Mary: I talked about it with Burt, Jodie, and Jessica.

Geraldine: What happened to that?

Mary: Burt and I grew apart and Jessica was kidnapped twice and then she found out that I slept with her husband when we were kids and Jodie thinks that he is an old Jewish man named Julius.

Geraldine: But they are back now, right?

Mary: Yes.

Geraldine: Mary, we have a surprise for you. Burt, come on in.

:Burt enters and sits in the center:

Burt: Hey Mare.

Mary: Are we going home?

Burt: No. Not yet.

Mary: Burt, why are you here then?

Burt: This is what they call an intervention, Mare.

Mary: We worked out our problems, didn't we?

Burt: Yes we did, but-.

Mary:Cuts Burt off: See?

Geraldine: Mary, we are going to listen to Burt :to Burt: Burt, didn't Mary ever do stuff to embarrass you?

Burt: Yeah, she embarrassed me in front of the governor.

Mary: Burt! We worked that problem out!

Geraldine: Mary, let Burt talk.

Burt: And then she walked out on me. It would be days before I saw her again. I had to take care of Scotty by myself and work on my political career.

Mary: Burt!

Burt: That is the only one I have.

Mary: I can't believe you:To Geraldine: You turned my husband against me!

Geraldine: No I did not!

Mary: Yes you did! You turned him against me!

Burt: Mary, she did not!

Mary: I know that she did! She did turn you against me:Storms out of the room:

Jodie's room:

:Jodie is sitting at the foot of his bed praying in Hebrew while Maggie watches him:

Jodie: Ready for bed?

Maggie: Not really. I think I'll stay up for a bit.

Jodie:Crawls into bed and Maggie tucks him in: You know, I think I am starting to remember who you are, Maggie.

Maggie: You remember?

Jodie: You and I met when I hired you for something. I think it was for finding my daughter.

Maggie: Yes.

Jodie: My daughter, Wendy. :Normal voice: Wendy! My daughter Wendy!

Maggie: Do you know who you are?

Jodie: I am Jodie Dallas! You're Maggie Chandler! My fiancé!

Maggie: Yes you are:Hugs Jodie: Oh Jodie! Welcome back!

:Wendy cries:

Maggie: I better go check on her.

Jodie: No! Let me:Gets out of bed and leaves the room:

Jessica's room:

:Jessica is in her room brushing her hair and Corrine enters:

Corrine: Hey Ma.

Jessica: Hey Corrine.

Corrine: Ma, are you all right?

Jessica: Yes, fine :Corrine looks at her: no.

Corrine: I know. I could tell. You really did love El, didn't you?

Jessica: Yes. He made me feel young and worthy, more than your father ever did. Of course, all the men I have been with made me feel a lot better than your father did.

Corrine: Ma, I know that feeling you are talking about. Dutch made me feel that way until Eunice came back and married him.

Jessica: Are you and your sister talking yet?

Corrine: Sort of.

Jessica: I want you two to get a long, like your Aunt Mary and I do.

Corrine: I'll try to ma.

Jessica: I know.

Corrine: I better go make sure Timmy is in bed now. :kisses Jessica: goodnight ma.

Jessica: Goodnight Corrine.

:Corrine leaves the room:

Announcer: Now that Mary is in rehab, will she ever overcome her alcoholism or will she break out first? Will Jessica ever get over her depression? Will Corrine get over her depression? Will Chester get better in the asylum? Now that Jodie knows who he is, will he still marry Maggie or will he stand her up?

These Questions and many others will be answered on the next episode of SOAP!


End file.
